Claire's Birthday
by Shire hobbit
Summary: It's Claire's birthday, and she thinks Cliff forgot. So, how surprised will she be when Cliff reveals the truth?
1. Birthday Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cosby Show, or any of the characters. I just thought there should be a 'Cosby' story. This story is simply for enjoyment; so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
June 17th - 6:30 p.m.  
  
Claire Huxtable is just arriving home after being held up at work for almost an hour. She was extremely tired, even though it was only 6:30. She decided to take a little nap. {Hmm...} she thought, before drifting off to sleep {Doesn't look like Cliff is home either. Must've had a delivery.}  
  
{Ooh! Car's in the driveway} thought Heathcliff Huxtable, coming home from an emergency at work {Claire's home!} He went in the door and saw her lying on the couch. {Guess she was tired.} He started walking towards the kitchen to get himself a snack. When he reached the door he remembered something {Claire's Birthday! Uh oh, I forgot. Let's see...} he went over to the kitchen calendar {2 days. Doesn't give me much time to get her something. I wonder why she hasn't reminded me... she usually does. Oh well, by now she probably knows that I forgot.} Remembering his wife was asleep, he snuck some potato chips, and went to the table. {Okay... so now what? Hey wait... That might... Yeah, that might work. I'll surprise her this year. If she hasn't reminded me, maybe she won't. If she doesn't, I can make her think I forgot, then spring a BIG surprise on 'er. Hmm... Yeah!} Carefully putting the chips back where they were, he went to the phone to start making plans for the 19th.  
  
{That rat} thought Claire, waking up. She had just had a dream that Cliff had completely forgotten her birthday. {So much for my little experiment! I have to remind Cliff every year.} She had planned on waiting to see what happened if she didn't tell him. Had wanted to see if reminding him was absolutely necessary. {Obviously, it is. Well, I might as well go tell him... No wait, I won't tell him. He's not getting off that easy. Hints. That's all he's gonna' get. Just hints.}  
  
"Okay... Yes... Thank you!" said Cliff hanging up the phone. Then he said to himself, "Ooh... this is going to be the surprise of surprises!"  
He walked back into the living room, and, seeing Claire was awake, said, "Hi. Had to work late? You weren't here yet when I left for the hospital. When did you get home?"  
{Here's a chance} Claire thought. Then she looked at her watch, "I just got home about 15 minutes ago."  
"Oh. Well, what held you up?"  
"Just one of those cases that's a little more... difficult. By the way, are we still going out to dinner on the 19th?" she asked, throwing a hint at him, knowing clearly that there had been no plans.  
"19th? We had something to do on the 19th? Uh... Nope, sorry, I just invited my parents over to dinner then." he said, purposely avoiding her hint. He knew what she did, yet, he kept a straight face.  
"Oh, Cliff. You know we don't get to go out very often. Cancel with your parents, and lets go out," she suggested.  
"Well, there's no need for that. We can go to dinner on the 20th," Cliff said, shrugging.  
"No. Not the 20th."  
"Why not?" he asked, trying to be completely serious.  
"Well... because... that won't... I had my heart set on the 19th."  
"Okay, how about tomorrow. Then you can have the dinner sooner."  
"No," Claire said, getting frustrated. "It's just that. For some reason, the 19th feels... sort of... special."  
"Oh, really? Why?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess it just does."  
"Well, I guess your right," Cliff said, thinking of an excuse. "It is special. My parents are coming over. We're having guests for dinner."  
"Cliff, we have guests almost every night. There's nothing special about that."  
"Well, if you make an extra delicious meal, it'll be special."  
"But Cliff..." she said, not being able to think up anything else to say. "Alright. We'll have dinner with your parents."  
"Okay." Cliff said. He knew giving her the impression of having to do the cooking on her birthday would get her. Then, he went upstairs, to talk to the kids about Claire's birthday present.  
{Oh... Now what?} Claire thought to herself while Cliff was going up the stairs. {I could have his parents casually remind him.} Then, she picked up the phone and dialed the number... 


	2. Birthday Blues

June 18th - 8:30 a.m.  
  
"Cliff," Claire called. "I'm leaving for work now." Usually she didn't bother telling him exactly when she left. She had done it every day for the first few months since they were married, but hadn't done it recently.  
Cliff popped his head out the kitchen door, "Okay. Bye, Dear. Coming home at the usual time?"  
Claire opened the front door with a little bit of 'furiousness', then said, "Yes," as she walked out.  
She got in her car, and started driving to work. {I can't believe his parents won't help me out.} 'Sorry Claire, if you want him to remember, and you're not going to remind him, he should probably figure it out on his own.' was what Anna Huxtable had told her the previous night. {She should know my problem... She's married. But what can I do now? Well, I can't do it alone... when I get home tonight, I'll ask the kids to help me."  
  
{Ooh boy, I think I'm getting her mad.} Cliff thought to himself.  
"Dad?" Vanessa asked, breaking his thoughts.  
"What? You should be on your way to school."  
"I know, but I was thinking. The gift you're giving mom, it sounds great, but I don't get how your going to surprise her."  
"I explained everything as clearly as I could. Keep playing dumb until tomorrow. Except don't play too dumb, or she'll figure it out. Anyway, we'll just pretend that we don't know anything. My parents will come over. We'll have dinner, and during dinner, I'll spring it on her."  
"Yeah, I get that. But what you're doing needs time, you know, to..."  
"I know. And I'm going to take care of all of that tomorrow while your mother's at work."  
"Oh, okay. I just didn't know how you were going to... prepare."  
"Yeah, well. School. You. Now."  
"Okay. Bye, dad."  
  
5:30 p.m.  
  
Claire Huxtable pulled her car into the driveway. {Okay kids. I don't know what I'll do if you don't help me.} She went in the house, found all 3 of the kids still living there, and gathered them in Vanessa's room.  
"Okay. Now you all know my birthday's tomorrow, right?"  
"I knew." said Rudy.  
"Yeah." said Vanessa.  
"Uh huh." said Theo..  
"Well," said Claire. "It seems your father doesn't. Now, I'm trying to give him little hints about it, but he's not catching them. I want you three to help me."  
"Mom, I can't." said Rudy.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, you're birthday's tomorrow. I have too much homework... No time. Sorry mom."  
"Well, alright. Nevermind then. You can go back to your room. Finish your homework."  
"Okay mom."  
Claire then turned to Vanessa, "Help me?"  
"Sorry mom. I can't. Justin, this really cute guy at school, asked me over to his house for dinner."  
"Vanessa?"  
"Mom, I'm sorry."  
"Well," she turned to Theo, "How about you?"  
"Ooh, sorry mom. You should've asked me sooner. I've already made plans for tonight."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, me and a bunch o' people I know are throwing an anniversary party for one of our teachers."  
"Theo? Well... okay. But which one is it?"  
"Which one what?"  
"Which teacher."  
"Oh... it's uh... My girlfriend, Tina, her English teacher."  
"You mean you're not even in this person's class?"  
"No. But this is something I still want to do."  
"Well, alright. Go."  
"Thanks mom."  
Then Theo left. "Now Vanessa," Claire asked. "When do you have to leave?"  
"Huh? Oh... uh I think I'd better leave right now."  
"Vane--" but she didn't get to finish the sentence, as Vanessa had already rushed past her.  
"Well, Claire Huxtable," she told herself, "Looks like you're on your own."  
{Yeah, great. How? Maybe I'll be mad at him? And he'll realize something's wrong? No, that's what someone does who has no more choices.} She thought about that for a minute {Okay, I have no other choices.}  
  
At dinner that night, Claire was completely ignoring Cliff.  
"Rudy?" she asked. "Will you ask your father to please pass the corn?"  
"Okay, dad. Mom wants the corn."  
"Okay," Cliff said, "Hear you go, Dear." He looked at her, and she turned her head.  
"Rudy, tell your father thank you."  
"Dad, mom says thank you."  
"Claire," Cliff asked, "You're not still mad that my parents are coming over tomorrow night... are you?"  
"Rudy, tell your father yes, and I'm not listening to him anymore."  
Rudy looked up at Cliff with a look in her eyes that said she was having trouble keeping from laughing. "Rudy?" Cliff said, "don't you have homework?"  
"Yes," she said, nodding.  
Cliff nodded his head to the side, telling Rudy she could go.  
"Dear," he said to Claire, "I'm sorry about tomorrow. I offered to go tonight. I offered to go the day after tomorrow. But you said 'NO'! Now why are you mad at me? Here, come here." He got up, and tried to take her hand, but she jumped out of her chair, and stormed up the stairs.  
Sitting at the desk in her and Cliff's room, she thought, {How could he? He's not even acting like I'm mad at him. He's staying calm. I can't believe I'm doing all this for nothing. So, what'll get him? At least he knows it's about tomorrow, but he doesn't get it. Hmm... I know something that might make him re-think about tomorrow.} She smiled to herself, got up, and locked the door.  
  
10:00 p.m.  
When Cliff tried to go in his room, he found the door was locked. "Claire," he said, knocking.  
"Yes, Dear?" she said in a sing-song voice.  
"Are you still mad at me?" he made his voice sound serious, but he had a smile on his face.  
"Course not. Why would I be mad at you?"  
"You locked the door."  
"Oh, really? I did?" she unlocked, and opened the door.  
Cliff went in, to find something piled on the bed. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.  
"What? Oh... that? That's your bed."  
"What?"  
Claire picked up the pile of sheets, and 'nicely' gave them to Cliff. When she backed away, she put on her 'mad' expression, "You can sleep on the couch."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm mad at you."  
"Me?" he went to put the sheets away, then mumbling, just loud enough so she could hear him said, "Sleep on the couch. Your the one that's mad. You sleep on the couch."  
"What did you say?"  
"Huh? Oh um... I said... "  
"Nevermind. I know what you said. Fine, you can sleep in here, but--" she cut herself off. She just remembered she wasn't REALLY mad, just pretending to be.  
"But what?"  
She put on her happy face again, and said with a soft voice, "Nevermind." 


	3. Surprise!

June 19th - 4:30 p.m.  
  
Being her birthday, Claire's boss let her off work an hour early. When she got home, she smelled dinner being cooked. "Cliff," she called.  
"What?" he came out of the kitchen.  
"I thought you wanted me to make dinner tonight."  
"Yeah well, this is kind of a peace offering between you and me. Also, my parent's are coming early. Dinner's almost ready okay? The kids ordered a pizza, so it's just us adults."  
"Okay Cliff." Just then the doorbell rang.  
"I have to get everything in dishes and all, will you answer the door?"  
"Alright."  
She opened the door for Cliffs parents. "Hello," she said.  
"Hi," they both said.  
"All ready," Cliff called from the kitchen.  
When everyone got into the kitchen, they found Cliff had cooked a bunch of French foods.  
"What's this?" Claire asked.  
"Something special for special people."  
"Aw Cliff, that was nice."  
"I know. Mom... Dad?"  
Realization struck that he hadn't remembered today either, and she sat down, along with Cliff's parents. After sitting down himself, Cliff thought, {No better time than now to surprise her.}  
"Mom, Dad, are you sure you won't mind keeping the kids?" he asked them, giving them a look that said 'now'.  
"Oh, no... not at all," said Anna.  
"'Cause ya' know. A whole month is a long time. Especially when you've got those three."  
"It's fine Cliff," said Russell.  
"Okay."  
"What are you three talking about?" asked Claire.  
"Your birthday present," Cliff said.  
"Oh my bir-- MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh, Cliff. I thought you forgot. But what's this taking the kids for a month thing?"  
"Well... I've made arrangement with your boss. I've made arrangements with my boss. I've made arrangements with my mom and dad to take the kids tonight. I've made reservations for a plane trip tonight. I've already packed us... both of us. Happy Birthday, Dear. We're spending a whole month in Paris."  
"Paris? Oh, Cliff. You know I've always wanted to go there. You really got everything all set? No catches?"  
"Nope, no catch. No snag. No nothing. Just whatever you want to do. This is your trip, but I'm going along. And just think. You thought I forgot your birthday."  
"Yeah I-- Oh Cliff, I'm sorry. I was mean to you and everything."  
"Well Dear, you didn't know."  
"No, but I do love you. When do we leave?"  
"Tonight, the plane leaves at 6:00."  
"We should probably go then. Just in case we get held up."  
"Yep. Thanks mom and dad."  
"Sure," said Anna.  
"No problem," said Russell.  
  
7:30 - on the plane  
"Cliff, Thanks for a wonderful birthday."  
He just smiled and said, "It's not over yet. You've got a whole 'nother month..."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!! Please let me know. 


End file.
